The present invention relates to a synthetic asphalt, and in particular, but not exclusively, to the use of such a material with an embossing process to produce a patterned road surfacing.
It is known from U.K. Pat. No. 2 270 532, the disclosure of which is incorporated into the present application by reference, to provide a bitumastic surfacing material in which a pattern may be imprinted so as to simulate block paving or the like.
This simulated paved surfacing has an attractive appearance and a ride quality and xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d similar to that of traditional block paving, but without the associated expense and difficulty of installation. In many situations, the surfacing material may be applied hot directly to an existing surface, provided that this is in relatively sound condition, thereby avoiding the need for excavation and other foundation works usually required with traditional block paving products. The surfacing material is quick to install, and may be imprinted or embossed with the desired pattern prior to cooling. Furthermore, the surfacing material can be driven over as soon as it has cooled to an ambient temperature.
In many applications, it is desirable to provide a coloured surface. However, since natural bitumen is dark brown to black in colour, it is very difficult and costly to make the known surfacing material in colours other than dark browns, dark reds and dark fawns. It is possible to apply a coloured coating over the top of the surfacing material, but this involves additional cost, and such a coating will eventually be worn away by passing traffic.